User blog:Maniac Cop/80's slasher film guest characters for MK10
Hey, Mollusc here. I have some ideas for guest characters for MK10 listed below, but they're all from cult classic 80's slashers, so most won't be very recognizable. Here is the list: CROPSY The killer from the classic '81 slasher, The Burning, Cropsy could perhaps have a ret-conned storyline:he still had been severely burned by the hating campers, but as he is released from the hospital, Shao Kahn's army invades Earthrealm. Fatalities: Raft Massacre:in honor of the infamous "Raft Massacre" scene(uncut), Cropsy uses his hedge-clippers to quickly cut off all of his opponent's limbs, before tossing their basket-cased body into the air and then cutting it in half as it falls down. Cuttin' Off The Branches:Cropsy gets his hedge-clippers and horizontally clips his opponent's body in half. THE MINER Coming from '81's My Bloody Valentine, The Miner's story could be that he hears news of cocky teens having ANOTHER Valentine's Dance in the mines, and sharpens his pick-axe, only for Shao kahn to begin his invasion. Fatalities: Impaled With Extreme Prejudice:reflecting a kill from My Bloody Valentine, The Miner impales his defeated opponent through the back of their head on a nearby water pipe, and then, a mixture of blood and water shoots through their mouth. Washing Up:The Miner stabs his opponent in the back with his pick-axe, before tossing them into a clothes dryer. A few seconds later, he opens the dryer, and the opponent falls out, their skin grotesquely burnt off and showing their muscle. THE PROWLER From yet another '81 slasher, The Prowler's backstory is that the town has gone for too long without the graduation dances and The prowler doesn't like that they're having them again. He gets into his WWII fatigues and grabs his bayonet, pitchfork, and sawn-off, but what he doesn't know is that Shao Kahn's army is coming to Avalon Bay, New Jersy. Fatalities: Your Head Asplode:The Prowler gets his sawn-off shotgun, goes at point blank range, and fires into the opponent's face, completely ''blowing up the head and scattering the giblets everywhere, similar to a death from The Prowler(movie). '''One Angry Veteran':The Prowler first shoves his pitchfork into his opponent's torso and then pulls it out, tearing out their ribcage. He then takes his bayonet off his sawn-off and stabs it through their head, before(rather sickeningly) twisting it out. The opponent then drops dead, a blood fountain on the ground. THE KILLBOTS From the 1986 sci-fi slasher, Chopping Mall, The Killbots' story could be that, like in CM, a lightning bolt strikes the main computer controlling them and makes them go haywire, except this specific bolt is from Raiden to warn of Shao Kahn's coming. Fatalities: Laser Explosion:similar to the "Laser Head Explosion" kill from CM, except the Killbots just use their lasers to blow up the opponent's torso. You're In For A Shock:replicating another kill from CM, the Killbots fire a bolt of elictricity, which encircles the opponent's body and shock them for a good bit before completely blowing up their entire body. And now, for my final 80's clt slasher killer suggestion..... THAT ONE UNSEEN KILLER FROM SCREAM(1981) This slasher film is now known for two things:sharing it's name with the Ghostface Scream(1996) and for being one of the absolute worst slashers ever made. We don't even get to see the killer's hands or arms, much less his face, legs, and/or eyes. However, I do have a story for him:residing in the abandoned town by the Rio Grande, this guy suddenly sees Shao Kahn's forces coming. Thinking it's abandoned, they decide to make themselves at home. They don't know what they just got into.... Fatalities: Bashing It In:the killer smashes his opponent's head into a nearby wall(or the ground, if the map has no wall) until their head splits open and falls apart. Better than the non-gory wall bash death from Scream(1981). Don't Fear The Reaper:grabbing a crescent-moon looking scythe as seen on the poster, the killer slices the front part of his opponent's body off of his back portion, and their entrails spill out. That's all for now, guys! Any suggestions? Say it in the comments, and give me your ideas on this current list of 5. 'Til next time, Mollusc Category:Blog posts